I Want You
by Natalie Evans
Summary: A Ranma 1/2 Fanficiton. After having intercourse in the bathroom of the Tendo bathroom, Ranma finds himself getting heavier, whether he's a male or a female. Kasumi and Akane are the first to take notice and when Ranma gets sick he has to visit Dr. Tofu for a check up. When it's revealed whats wrong Ranma goes to Ryoga with big news.
1. Fat

"I might get pregnant now!" Ranma stuck out her tongue. "Ha ha just kidding."

"Wh- What for real?"

"Ah... No. There's no way. My body's special after all!." Ryoga sighed.

"But if you do." He leaned down and whisper in Ramna's ear. "I'll take care of you."

Ranma sat up, awake now. She stretched and got up. Ranma walked to the bathroom and filled up a bucket with hot water then dumped it on herself turning back into a male. "There." Ranma took off his shirt and rung it out then did the same with his pant and put them both back on. "Why have I been turning female randomly...?" Ranma shrugged it off. Probably Nabiki taking pictures of him to sell again.

Ranma left the bathroom and went to the dining room. Kasumi looked at him and smiled. "Good morning Ranma. Did you sleep well?" Ranma shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Same old.. I turned female again. Has Nabiki been taking pictures of me while I'm asleep again?" Kasumi put a plate with a few fish cakes on them in front of him.

"Maybe. She did head off to school early this morning." Ranma started eating and Akane walked in and sat across from Ranma. Ever since the failed wedding things had been a bit awkward between them, but not in a bad way. Ranma and Akane finally knew their feelings for each other, and they planned to one day get married, after high school was the best plan. Both their parents were ecstatic and whenever it came up Mr. Tendo almost cried from happiness.

Most of Ranma's suitors had realized that he really cared for Akane and they didn't challenge or fight as much as usual, but that doesn't mean they never did.

Akane's suitors, Ryoga and Kuno, never backed off. Akane had no knowledge of Ryoga really being her pet pig, and she never knew of his feelings. Kuna of course still couldn't choose between Akane and 'the pigtailed girl'.

Ranma finished his fish cakes and stood up. "I'm going to get dressed and when I come out you better be finished." Ranma smirked and chuckled then went to his room. Akane rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

Ranma undressed from his sleep wear and looked at himself in the mirror. He put on his school clothing and left his room. Kasumi looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Ranma you've gotten... Bigger?" Kasumi pointed at his stomach.

"Maybe you should cut back on the late night ice cream." Akane mumbled. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"You done yet?" Akane stood up. She grabbed her bag and left, and Ranma waved good bye to Kasumi then followed her.

At school Ranma was sitting at his desk playing with his pencil when he felt a sudden rush of sickness overcome him. He groaned and put his head on the desk. The teacher tossed a piece of chalk at him.

"Mr. Saotome there is no sleeping in class." Ranma looked at the teacher.

"I feel ill... Can I go to the nurse?" The kids around him mumbled. Ranma never got sick, he probably didn't even know where the nurses office was. The teacher looked at him and nodded. Ranma stood up and left the classroom quickly.

"What's with that?"

"Ranma never gets sick."

"There is a flu going around, maybe he got it."

"Usually when he gets sick it's someone trying to kill him again."

Akane watched as her classmates mumbled about Ranma and she tapped her pencil. "Bigger... Flu..."

Ranma walked the hallway looking for the nurses office when his stomach flipped upside down. He ran to the nearest bathroom and burst into a stall, vomiting out all he ate that morning. He groaned and spit a few times. "What's going on?" He flushed the toilet and went to a sink and splashed some water on his face, then cupped some water in his hands, put it in his mouth and swished it around and spit. He did that a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"Should I go home?" Ranma thought for a second. "Akane will bring my bag home." He left the bathroom and went to the nurse to get dismissed from school for the rest of the day.


	2. Sick

Ranma arrived home and went to his room, and laid down on his bed. He held his stomach and closed his eyes as another wave of nausea rushed over him. Kasumi knocked on the door and walked in. "Ranma I heard you're sick." She set a bucket next to him and a towel, then set down a glass of water. "See if you can hold down water. If not I'll have to ask Dr. Tofu to stop by." Ranma tensed up.

"If you do, don't come near me while he's examining me. He always acts different when you're around and last time that happened I almost died." Kasumi blinked then smiled.

"Of course." She left his room and Ranma sighed. He picked up the towel and rubbed his face with it. The towel was warm and Ranma closed his eyes and found himself quickly falling asleep.

"I'm home!" Akane walked in the house, carrying her bag and Ranma's. Kasumi looked at her.

"Welcome back Akane." Akane smiled a bit.

"How's Ranma? He came home early?"

"Oh he's asleep. He's been vomiting a lot at the worst moments. I tried to bring him food and the smell of food made him sick."

"Hopefully it's a one day thing. The teacher said we have an exam tomorrow and you know Ranma, he won't make it up no matter what." Kasumi chuckled.

"Oh yeah Akane, I need you to take Ranma to Dr. Tofu's today. I have some cleaning to do and I'm unable to." Akane nodded and went to Ranma's room.

"Ranma, get up. I'm taking you to Dr. Tofu's." Ranma groaned and sat up.

"Akane I don't have the strength to go. Not right now." Akane walked over to him and helped him stand.

"Now Ranma. We won't have time later." Ranma leaned on her, and Akane rolled her eyes. She grabbed Ranma's cup of water and dumped it on him to turn him female. Akane got Ranma onto her back and walked out of the room. "Don't you dare throw up on me."

"So Ranma, you're bloated up and vomiting?" Ranma opened her shirt around her stomach.

"Yeah, see? And I've been vomiting a lot, is it the flu?" Dr. Tofu put his hands on Ranma's stomach.

"Possibly. Although anyone with the flu hasn't bloated up like this..."

"He has been eating more, maybe he's getting fat."

"Eating more?"

"Yeah, like sometimes he'll have extra ice cream at night or sometimes when we're eating he has a bit extra."

"All these signs point to..." Tofu shook his head. "Ranma have you engaged in any sexual activities lately?" Ranma thought of the activities him and Ryoga engaged in, and a slight blush spread across her face.

"Well... I... Yeah..." Akane clenched her fists. "I was a girl at the time and it wasn't planned."

"I see... I think I might know your problem." Ranma closed her eyes, knowing what's coming next. "I believe you're pregnant."


	3. Figure it out

"WHO DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH?!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"IT IS SO MY BUISNESS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FIANCE!"

Ranma and Akane continued to argue and Dr. Tofu sighed.

"Akane don't even worry about it, I might not be pregnant anyway it could just be a coincidence."

"You heard Dr. Tofu, and he's the best doctor here!" Akane sighed. "Obviously you won't tell me anything. Thanks Dr. Tofu." Akane left the doctors place without another word.

"Were you being serious? About me being pregnant?" Dr. Tofu coughed.

"To be honest no. I was making a joke. But considering your reaction and the fact you've had sex, I wouldn't doubt it." Dr. Tofu opened up one of his cabinets and pulled out a stick. "Here, go pee on this and if the stick turns red, you are."

"And if I'm not?"

"The color won't change at all." Ranma nodded and hurried to the bathroom.

"If that pervert Ryoga actually did get me pregnant, he'll be facing an early death."

Akane burst into her house and ran to her room. "Akane?" Kasumi watched her sister run by, and then storm back out in her kung-fu uniform. "Oh dear. I wonder what could have happened.

"RANMA YOU JERK! RANMA YOU JERK! JERK! JERK!" Akane punched and kicked at her dummy until she did a spinning kick and kicked it right off its wooden post. Akane stood there and watched it fly, and clenched her fists. "Who in their right mind would do that?" Having sexual intercourse outside of marriage, that was a blow below the belt to their relationship.

Akane picked up the doll when she heard the familiar sound of P-Chan's snorting behind her. She spun around. "P-Chan!" P-Chan/Ryoga jumped into her arms and squealed happily. "Where have you been? You're filthy again. And I can't bathe you now..." Akane sighed. "And Ranma isn't here to do it." Akane went inside and searched around for a sister. "Nabiki!"

Nabiki looked over at Akane. "Oh hey Akane, what's up?"

"I need you to bathe P-chan. I'm busy doing things now." Nabiki stared at her.

"Not right now I'm busy."

"I'll pay you." Nabiki stood up.

"It's a deal."

Nabiki filled up the tub. "Jeez too bad Ranma couldn't do this." P-Chan/Ryoga squirmed around. There was no telling what Nabiki would do if she found out about him being P-Chan. "Alright little thing quit squirming!" Nabiki tossed him into the hot water in the tub, and P-Chan turned into Ryoga.

Ryoga popped out of the water and gasped for air. He coughed out some water and froze. He looked over at Nabiki, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Ryoga, you're P-Chan?" She blinked, then smiled and began laughing.

"Hey what's the deal! Why are you laughing?!"

"Because it's hilarious! My sisters been sleeping with a guy this entire time and she has NO IDEA!" Nabiki continued to laugh and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's amazing. I'm going to guess she doesn't know or else she'd have kicked you out of her bed long ago." Ryoga sat in the water and sighed.

"Yeah she doesn't know. And I mean nothing to her but just being a pet pig."

"Oh wow." Nabiki thought for a second. "So you fell in the spring as well I'm guessing. That makes sense." Nabiki smiled. "Well don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"For 7000 yen." Ryoga covered his face with his hands.

"I knew there would be a loophole. I don't have anything to pay you with right now. Can you wait for a bit?" Nabiki thought.

"Twenty four hours or Akane finds out."

"You got a deal..." Ryoga got out of the water and splashed himself with cold water, turning back into Akane's pet pig P-Chan.


	4. Confirmation

Ranma walked home, kicking trashcans once in awhile. "Stupid Ryoga. Stupid, stupid Ryoga."

_"Well Ranma it looks like the test came out positive. Now I'm not one to ask who the father is, but I'm very curious as to who it is." Dr. Tofu got Ranma a cup of tea and sat down in a chair across from him. "Now since you're pregnant I have no idea how this will affect you as a man. But I'm guessing you'll have the normal morning sicknesses and you'll gain weight."_

_"Gain weight?"_

_"From the baby. It's all normal. Now going to school will be a challenge, and I suggest you not get into any more fights. Although regular checkups with me will be needed to check the child's progression. As for the birthing..."_

_"I don't think men can birth Dr. Tofu. I know that women have to give birth because of... certain things."_

_"Well I have a feeling you'll have to be a girl during the birth. Which will be the best choice. Now I'm suggesting you remember who the father is and tell him the news."_

_"Right. Thanks Dr. Tofu."_

Ranma opened the door to the Tendo Home. Kasumi looked over at Ranma. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Ranma sniffed the air. "Wow. What are you cooking? It smells nice."

"Well that's unusual for someone who's not feeling well. It's just some curry for tonight's dinner. So how was Dr. Tofu's?" Ranma groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's hard to explain. I think it would be better if everyone found out at once." Kasumi smiled.

"Alright. Well I'll call everyone when dinners ready." Ranma nodded and walked away.

"Well, look at who it is." Ranma looked over at Akane. "So how'd go?"

"I'll tell you along with everyone else." Ranma crossed his arms, and heard P-Chan's snorting and pig squeals. Ryoga!

"P-Chan!" Akane picked up P-Chan and smiled. "You're all clean already?" Nabiki walked over and held out her hand.

"Payment please." Akane rolled her eyes and pulled 2000 yen from her pocket and handed it to her sister. "That's all I have right now."

"This will do." Nabiki walked away and Ranma glared at Ryoga.

"Can I see him?"

"What? No." Akane walked away with P-Chan and Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Fine then."

At dinner Akane and Ranma didn't look at each other, and they kept their eyes down. P-Chan sat on Akane's lap, eating the food she was feeding him. "Ranma." Ranma jumped at his name being said so suddenly. "Isn't there something you said you wanted to tell everyone all at once?"

"Oh. Yeah." Ranma set down his food. and cleared his throat. "Well it's uh... Pretty hard to explain..." Ranma scratched the back of his head. "I found out I'm uh... Pregnant."

Mr. Tendo began to choke on his food, as Mr. Saotome slapped his back.  
"What?!"

Ranma picked at his food, as everyone began mumbling to each other. "Ranma, how did this happen?"

"Well... It's a long story that would involve breaking a secret I've kept for a long time. So I can't really say. But it was a mistake." Ranma stood up. "I took the test already so there's no doubt. I'm going to bed." Ranma walked away to his room. Kasumi put her hand on her cheek.

"Oh dear. And he's not even married."

"That's what your worried about?!" Saotome gripped the table. "If his mother finds out." He shuddered. "She'll have both of us perform Seppuku."

P-Chan squealed and wriggled off Akane's lap, then snuck away while she was busy. P-Chan slipped into Ranma's room, and Ranma looked at him. He gritted his teeth and picked him up, then carried him to the bathroom and threw hot water on him.

"I thought you said your body was special."

"Well apparently it's not. do you remember what you said?" Ryoga thought.

"Yeah I do."

"Now, are you going to keep the promise and take care of it along with me, or not?"

"Of course I will."


	5. Month 1

Month 1:

Ranma hovered over the toilet bowl, vomiting up all he had eaten the night before. "This is crazy. I'm a guy. I shouldn't be pregnant." A soft knock at the door and Ryoga walked into the bathroom. Ryoga sat down on the floor next to Ranma.

"Everything okay in here?"

"No. I'm vomiting up everything I've eaten for the past twenty four hours. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Ryoga blinked.

"Okay with what?"

"Taking care of me. And keeping this from everyone."

"Well they'll find out eventually. I'm sure someone's putting the puzzle pieces together."

Nabiki shot up in bed. "Ryoga. P-Chan. Bathing. Ranma." Nabiki jumped up out of her bed and wrote on a piece of paper. "Of course! How could I not see this before? Ryoga is the father!"

In the morning Ranma was sitting at the table reading up on pregnancy. "Ranma it's time for school." Nabiki walked over. "Or will you be skipping again?"

"I can't go again. I think I'm going to have to drop out."

"You know people are wondering where you are. Unless you want me to tell..."

"Go ahead. They have a right to know now."

"By the way Ranma, I think I know the father." Ranma looked at her.

"What? No. You couldn't"

"It's Ryoga isn't it?" Ranma tapped his book.

"Yeah. How did you find out?" Nabiki smiled.

"I'll tell you after school. If I don't leave now I'll be late." Nabiki grabbed her bag and left the house.

"How in the world did she find out?"

"Ranma's absent again? Where is that coward? Leaving school early the day we had a match." Kuno tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Ranma's been sick Kuno."

"For almost a month?"

"He's going to be dropping out for another year or so possibly." Nabiki smiled. "So no matches for some time."

"You know Akane's been acting odd as well. Have they split up?" Nabiki shook her head. "Did Ranma leave for China again?"

"No Kuno. I can tell you though. For 3000 yen." Kuno pulled out some yen and handed her it. "Now Kuno..." Nabiki paused and smiled. "You remember the pigtailed girl right? The one with the red hair?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Well..."

"Argh! It happened again!" Ranma punched the table. "I turned female again." She growled a bit. "I'd see Dr. Tofu but-"

"Oh I could ask him for you." Kasumi walked by. "I need to go shopping, and I could stop by for you." Ranma looked at her.

"Thank you Kasumi, but I think I can go later if I feel the need."

"Alright Ranma, anything you want me to pick up for you at the store?" Ranma thought then shook her head.

"No I don't believe so. Thank you though for asking." Kasumi nodded then left, and Ranma continued to read.

"Ranma Saotome!" Ranma's eye widened at the sound of Kuno's voice. Kuno barged in, sword drawn. "Where is he?"

"Kuno! What are you doing here?" Kuno looked at Ranma.

"Pigtailed girl!" Kuno dropped his sword and took her hands. "I heard a rumor from Nabiki about you."

"About me?"

"I heard a man has impregnated you my goddess." Ranma blinked and then sighed.

"Nabiki. Of course."

"Are these rumors true? If they are I will fell Ranma, the man who did it to you." Kuno picked back up his sword.

"Ranma wasn't the man who did it to me!" Ranma stood up. "Kuno come with me." Ranma took Kuno's wrist and led him to the bathroom. "Ah whoa!" Ranma covered Kuno's eyes and looked at Ryoga who was in the tub. "Ryoga!"

"What?" Ryoga looked at Kuno. "Isn't that one of Akane's suitors?"

"And mine." Kuno moved Ranma's hand.

"Is this the man?" Kuno pointed his sword at Ryoga. "Of course, why else would you have dragged me here. Don't worry I shall fell him! He will bother you no more." Ryoga stood up.

"Now hang on Ranma what did you tell him?" Kuno swung his sword at Ryoga, who quickly jumped over it.

"I told him nothing! He got it into his head it's his pigtail girl who's impregnated. The idiot." Ryoga scoffed and kicked Kuno in the face, making him fall backwards.

"I thought the whole school knew about your curse?"

"Well he doesn't because he's stupid. Won't get it into his head. If he knew who knows what he'd do."

After school Nabiki was the first to arrive home, as usual. "Ranma! I'm home!"

"Ranma went out." Kasumi smiled. "Ryoga took him to Dr. Tofu's."

"Ryoga? He's been around a lot. Especially with Ranma. And P-Chan hasn't shown up lately has he?"

"Now Nabiki, don't let Ranma get to you. Ryoga can't be P-Chan." Nabiki shrugged.

"And don't let Akane get to you."

"So. You say you've been turning female a lot more?"

"Yeah. At random times too. I was reading that book I borrowed on pregnancy and I turned female." Dr. Tofu made a 'hm' sound, and did a normal stimulation test on Ranma.

"By the way Ranma who's your friend. I've seen him before, but he's never been in here."

"Oh this is Ryoga. He's one of the guy's who keeps fighting me. You know, before this."

"Well that's nice... Anyway, your senses seem fine. It may be the female hormones swirling around. New mothers, or just mothers, have them, and it may be changing you female. I wouldn't doubt it." Ranma nodded.

"Maybe it would be best if I just stayed as a woman until the birthing is over."

"Now Ranma, you know you'll have to bring in the father sooner or later. I'll need to see him so I can help with the child's looks, and possibly the gender." Ranma picked under her fingernails, and looked at Ryoga.

"This... This is the father. But DON'T tell anyone, please." Dr. Tofu looked at Ryoga.

"Well. I see. I won't tell anyone, not Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, your father, anyone. I promise." Ranma nodded.

"Thank you."


End file.
